digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Project D-Shuttle
More information an early looks at Project d-shuttle is here http://digimonprojectd-shuttle.weebly.com/ What is Project D-Shuttle Project D-Shuttle is a digimon story that I made up. It stars Jak (yes I know that my first name) who is accepted into a prestigious school. Prologue Digimon Project D-Shuttle Prologue “Myagu, come out come out wherever you are” A bully chided. A little boy of about 10 years ran through the streets from the bully. The bully came after him with his fists pounding. The little boy tripped and ran into a strange creature. The creature lit his finger on fire and threw at the bully. The bully ran away. “Hello Myagu, my name is Impmon and I’m your Digimon partner.” The Impmon said. “What are Digimon?” Myagu said backing up. “Digimon are digital monsters” Impmon said “Your mine?” Myagu asked “Yep now let’s play.” A few years later “Are you sure you have to leave, Beelzemon” the now 16 year old Myagu said. “Yes the sovereigns have called me back because something came up” Beelzemon said. “What?” Myagu questioned “Dunno apparently there this big virus affecting the digital world.” Present Day This is Project D-Shuttle our goal is to find kids starting at seventh grade that can befriend a Digimon. These children will become Digimon tamers. When I was of but 16 years of age my dear Beelzemon was taken from me. He was taken because of a virus. The digital world is recovering, but I want to help it. These kids are how. Our first stop is a middle school in Ohio. It has its specialties in Science, Technology, Engineering, and Math. We have sent our invitations, people have accepted, now we wait for Saturday. Chapter 1 Enter the Digimon I sat on my bed watching Digimon. “Jak!” My mom yelled. I was going to a prestigious program at my school. I got in the car and arrived at school. I saw my friends Mathew and Karyl. We talked as we went downstairs. We arrived at the Great Hall it was deserted except from other kids. The lights flickered on and there was a new big screen T.V. There was a man on the screen. “Hello all.” said the man. “You can all call me Mr. Myagu, and welcome to project D-Shuttle” “What do you mean D-Shuttle, we signed up for Stem-u-lation.” A kid said. “Well Stem-u-lation got changed very last minute, sorry.” Mr. Myagu said. Mr. Myagu explained to us about project D-shuttle. He told us it was about Digimon and I screamed. Oh sorry if I hadn’t introduced myself. I’m Jak Heartman and I love Digimon, duh. Anyway many kids snickered and some booed. We were all grouped into teams I was on Dragon with Mathew and Karyl. There were also the teams of Centaur, Mermaid, Gryphon, Phoenix, Nymph, and Hydra. “Coming around to you are your D-Shuttles, those of you who know Digimon, they will serve as digivices.” Mr. Myagu said. “Just plug it into your computer and bam.” I of course rushed right in while my friends were skeptical. I got sucked into my computer and my friends jumped in to save me. They had looks of distain on their faces and asked what Digimon were. I caught them up to speed while we entered the digital world.. We finally got through the portal and fell on our heads. Three Digimon came towards us. “Hello I’m Dorumon.” Said the purple raptor like Digimon with wings. “I’m Ryudamon.” Said the black armor clad- yellow Digimon. “I’m Biyomon” said the pink bird Digimon. “Biyomon like Sora’s Biyomon from season 1” I said excitedly. “No.” Biyomon said confused. “Well who’s who partner.” I asked as my D-Shuttled turned into a digivice and a ray of light pointed toward Dorumon. Karyl’s digivice did the same thing toward Biyomon, and Mathew’s light beamed toward Ryudamon. Then there was some yelling in the woods. Team Mermaid came out with three Digimon behind. They were screaming help. “Help us guys these creatures keep following us.” A girl said. Behind her were three Digimon one with webbed feet and spikes, another had an orange Mohawk and purple markings all over his seal like body, There was also a purple crab Digimon too, “Come down Thalia.” The girl beside her said. Dorumon growled at the crab while a light from Thalia’s digivice glowed at crabmon. Dorumon then informed us that this was a competition and we need to fight a team of tamers every time we see them and collect points. Than an overlay coursed through the sky It was a battle overlay with Thalia’s and my faces on it. So Dorumon said he and crabmon shall batlle. “Metal Canon!” Dorumon shouted as a metal ball came out of his mouth and made contact with crabmon. “Vital pinch” Crabmon said as he reached out and missed Dorumon. “Metal Barrage” Dorumon said and bombarded crabmon until he lost. Thalia ran away with her team before I could say good game. Then an overlay said time’s up and pulled us out of the digital world rememeber digimonprojectd-shuttle.weebly.com Chapter 2 Digimon Hunting We fell on the floor of my school and Mr. Myagu laughed. We all were back without our Digimon. One kid asked him why they were back and he explained to us about the time window system the D-shuttle ran on. If time ran out we got zapped back into the real world. He asked if we had a good time. He then explained that every week we were going to hunt down Digimon with black eyes. These Digimon had stolen power from Myagu that he needed so we need to get it back. 1 Week Later I woke up in record speed and rushed through my morning procedures. I got in the car and got in on time. Mr. Myagu said that at any time our d-shuttles can receive video feed of live action events of our team members. We got into the digital world and greeted our Digimon. A booming voice came on our D-Shuttles and told us that our target was Centaurmon. We all hiked through the snowy jungle to an oasis like area and we hid behind a rock because there was a Digimon. Centaurmon was there and Dorumon jumped up. I tackled him behind the rock before he could disrupt Centaurmon’s drink. Centaurmon had black eyes. “Why’d you bring me down Jak?” Dorumon whispered “Because I didn’t want you attacking.” I explained. “Why not, he’s our target right?” Dorumon responded “Yeah but he’s champion level. You all are rookie.” I explained “I don’t want you to get hurt from going into a head to head with him. Neither do I want anyone to do so.” “Yeah well I don’t care, I’m heading in. Metal Cannon!” Dorumon said as he shot a metallic ball at me knocking me off him. He then ran. “Dorumon get back here now!” I said “You’re being too serious.” Dorumon said, “Metal Cannon!” Dorumon launched the metal as it made contact with Centaurmon. Centaurmon then launched a solar energy beam and Dorumon spiraled in air dodging the laser. Centaurmon tried again, same result. He tried again but this time aiming at a flailing concerned me. I stopped and watched the laser come at me. I braced for impact but Dorumon dived down and took the blast. He flew into the nearest mountain. “DORUMON!” I yelled. “Solar Canon” Centaurmon said aiming towards me. He almost hit me but I ducked. My D-Shuttle glowed and shot a rocket towards the mountain. A firework flash dispersed and energy focused on one point. I heard a muffled cry and then a figure gided towards me. “Reptiledramon!” The new Digimon said. “John you ok?” “Solar Canon.” Centaurmon said blasting Reptiledramon “Missed me.” Reptiledramon said dodging the attack “Reptilian Wing!” Centaurmon was defeated and dark aura came into my D-Shuttle “Well bye Jak.” Chapter 3 Forest of Webs Digimon Project D-Shuttle Chapter 3 Forest of Webs I said my goodbye and trampled into the real world. We all were startled and it hurt. Karyl saw a spider and she flipped, because she’s deathly afraid of spiders. Matthew laughed at that and Karyl mocked him for his fears. We all were congratulated on a job well done. Matthew had invited me over to his house for the night, so I left with his parents. As the night progressed we played video games and talked about our Digimon. We also teased each other about crushes. The next day we talked some more and I departed. 6 days later I got some food and rocketed off towards the car after my morning rituals. I ran into that school and the only one was Matthew early as always. He was working on a book. He also was working on chess strategy. I greeted him and he fell out of his chair. Karyl came in with a heard of other people. Mr. Myagu came in and told us we could start up the shuttles. We all dived in to the digital world. We were spawned in a forest and told to hunt Dokugumon we obeyed orders and walked in a very webbed area of the forest. We heard a hiss and out of nowhere a web came and wound up Karyl in a web against a tree along with Biyomon. A spider came above them with skull and crossbones on its thorax. It identified itself as Dokugumon. I wiped out my D-Shuttle and was about to digivolve Dorumon but was web slinged against the tree. Dorumon was too but against the ground. Dokugumon approached Matthew but he and Ryuudamon ran off. I put on the live video feed of Matthew. “Ryuudamon aare we lost?” Matthew panted “Yes, I think we are.” Ryuudamon said looking back and seeing Dokugumon “Samurai Fire!” “Well that slowed him down.” Matthew panted looking back and seeing Dokugumon dazed. “We now need a plan.” “Well good thing you got a great strategist here.” Ryuudamon boasted Matthew and Gennaro both leaned under a tree and formatted a plan to squash Dokugumon under a tree. Dokugumon came up and Matthew told Ryuudamon to set fire to a tree. He did but Dokugumon lurched and made it tumble on Ryuudamon. Matthew pushed im out of the way, but a missle shot from the D-Shuttle and hit Ryuudamon. “Ryuudamon digivolve to….” Ryuudamon Yelled “Ginryumon” the slimmer dragon Digimon said. “Shogun Fire Wheel!” Ginryumon said slashing fires into every tree crushing Dokugumon. Chapter 4: Running Late for the Battle in the Sky Karyl and I ran to catch up with Matthew and Ginryumon as the Digimon degenerated into Ryuudamon. We both congratulated him as the dark energy flew into the D-Shuttle. The screen timer ran out and we all blasted out of there. Then Mr. Myagu congratulated us all and told us to go home and get some rest. I got outside to wait for my mom, but I saw a little interesting interaction happen. I saw Karyl and Matthew talking privately. Being curious I crept up to the closest wall to cover me while I eavesdropped. “I’m just glad you’re all right” Karyl said concerned “Me, how about you. You could’ve ended up as spider chow; I was running mostly to distract that thing.” Matthew said “Don’t you feel a little wrong sneaking behind Jak like this every week?” Karyl said out of the blue. “Yeah but he doesn’t need to know about it. Anyway he’d probably just whine about our opinions of his obsession.” Matthew said harshly and I got stunned. “Anyway I guess this is where we say bye.” Karyl said and leaned in for a kiss Karyl walked away and Matthew was blushing. I whistled and Matthew turned around and fell. He bit his tongue and then chased me yelling at me not to tell anyone. I ran to my mom’s car and waved bye. 1 week later I got into the car today and took off. There was a massive traffic jam on the highway today, thing is I was already late because I overslept. I tried using the D-Shuttle’s video feed but it didn’t work. I got a message saying out of range. I then texted Matthew about the jam. Switching to Third Person Point of View Karyl and Matthew got into the Digital world and were greeted by expectant Digimon. Biyomon and Ryuudamon were extremely happy and wide eyed, as was Dorumon. “Where’s Jak” Dorumon said looking around. “He’s caught in traffic I think” Matthew said reading a glitched text from Jak “Yeah so our target is apparently Airdramon.” Karyl stated reading her D-Shuttle’s information screen. “So let’s go.” “I’m staying and waiting for Jak.” Dorumon said “Come on Dorumon.” Matthew tried “Nope.” Dorumon said After an hour of useless bargaining the four ventured for Airdramon. They got out of the forest and stepped on an endless plain. A looming shadow swooped and grabbed Matthew and Ryuudamon with its tail. Matthew was shook and Ryuudamon struggled. Airdramon went up at a pretty impressive speed enough to make Matthew pass out from the G-Force. Karyl shrieked as the large winged Digimon came towards her. Back at the school Jak finally got to school and was greeted by a girl who by the looks of it Jak knew. She addressed herself as Emily “Emma” Myagu. She said she was a part of the D-Shuttle project but was on a three week vacation. They both walked in to the school and the lab was bashed. Everything was destroyed. Mr. Myagu was on the ground crawling. We helped him up and noticed Emma. “Grand daughter?” Mr. Myagu asked “Yeah grandpa I’m sorry I’m late for the project Mom took the family on a three week vacation.” “Well I’m sorry before the program started a few partners were stolen. I can still give you the D-Shuttle. Anyway a Digimon came to life and broke the lab. I think I can allow you both to go into the Digital world. In the digital world Airdramon swiped at Biyomon and Karyl but a missile came out of her D-Shuttle and hit Biyomon. “Biyomon digivolve tooo…..” Biyomon yelled “Birdramon!” The phoenix said “Meteor Wing!” Birdramon yelled nailing the Airdramon. Chapter 5: The Villain Shows Himself Part 1 Jak digivolved Dorumon and took off with Emma with him. They saw the smoke coming off Airdramon and followed it. When they got there they found the phoenix Digimon. Jak congratulated Karyl on digivolving Biyomon. Emma then told Karyl and the newly freed, Matthew of the predicament in the lab. They both sighed. An evil laugh bellowed throughout the land. The group saw a flash of dark lightning and then tendrils of darkness were suddenly holding every other member of our program. Then a cloaked figure disguised in darkness showed up. “Hello children.” The figure regarded as a bunch of dark-eyed Digimon came. “Who are you?” Jak yelled. “An ambassador of death and fear.” The figure answered. “No cryptic bull crap I want to know who you are!” Jak yelled. “Watch your tongue human!” The figure lashed out as it prepared a scythe made out of Red energy. “Reptiledramon get him!” Jak said. “You too Birdramon kill him!” Karyl joined in and said. “Ryuudamon digivolve and join the fight!” Matthew commanded The four champions rushed the enemy head on. All were hit with the scythe in unison. They fell to the ground and gasped for air. The owners rushed over to their partners. The figure made an example of them as if to say not to mess with him. “I will not take this.” Jak exclaimed running to the figure. “You think you can take me?” The figure Questioned almost amused. “Unholy Fear Melee” “AHHHH!” Jak said getting flung into the closest tree about a few yards back. A insignia glowed on his fist red. Category:Fan fiction